


Left Behind

by sleepyowlet



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Pieta-Style, Tragedy, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loghain holding a dead Lyrill Surana who sacrificed herself to end the Blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind




End file.
